In many printers, paper or other print media is fed into the printer with rollers mounted to one or more rotating shafts. These shafts are usually supported on each end with a cylindrical journal bearing. In a journal bearing, the stationary supporting part is called the “bearing” and that portion of the shaft directly supported the bearing is called the “journal.” In a cylindrical journal bearing, the bearing and the journal are both cylindrical—a cylindrical journal on the shaft fits into a cylindrical opening in the bearing. Very small clearances between the shaft journals and the support bearings are necessary to maintain the accurate paper feed required for good image quality. At the same time, the torque required to turn the shaft must remain low to prevent the paper feed motor from overheating or stalling during higher speed printing. With a conventional cylindrical journal bearing, the small clearances between the journals and the bearings means the journal bearings at each end of the shaft must be closely aligned to prevent the shaft journals from binding inside the bearings and increasing the motor torque needed to turn the shaft. Achieving good bearing alignment is very difficult, however, especially when the bearings at each end of the shaft are mounted to separate components in the printer.